Sleeping With The Moon
by Lacie'sStoryBook
Summary: Haru in search of her father goes to Namimori, but she never expected shed end up living with boys, whats more they hold a secret that can change the ways she looks at them. ...  AU Reverse harem. Bad at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Part 1

**_Wow I actually changed this chapter so many times now lol. _**

**I don't own KHR, or any references from Hakuouki, which might be a few. Don't worry though it's not going to be like hakuouki. I did get inspired by it though. Also i apologize for spelling errors as i do not have Microsoft word OR a beta. :)  
**

**A/N I'll keep haru's "hahi" but shell refer in first person.**

***_Narration_**

_*Thoughts_

* * *

**Sleeping With The Moon**

**Chapter 1: First Day Part 1**

**_I just came here looking for my father, who disappeared a month ago. _**

**_But, thinking back, I realize how dramatically my life changed since I met them..._**

* * *

**April, 1876**

**_It was five years ago that schools where established, before that, kids had home tutors, like I did since I'm middle class...I dint think it was fair that other children couldn't because they were poor. But I'm now because anyone can study._**

Haru took one last look in the mirror the uniform wasn't so bad it was a simple white collar shirt with a gray thin ribbon, black coat on top and a skirt. Okay maybe the only thing she didn't like was the skirt; it was too short for he taste.

_So much for modern, who in the world invented uniforms! _If it was up to her shed rather still wear a haori... She checked her hair one last time. She wore it in a side loose ponytail with a white ribbon. her bangs framed her face.

"Okay! Everything checked!" she clapped as she said that, and then looked at a small wooden clock on the wall of her room. Hm...The hands are pointing to...

_Hahi! 7:51!_ She grabbed her bag, slammed the door and took off as fast as she could.

Haru ran until she finally saw the school in the distance, she still had a long way to go before she could even make it to the gate at least.

_Oh great!_ She thought. Just her luck! She has to climb a hill!

Haru ran as fast as she could "my first day of school *pant* and I'm going to be late! No!"

She had moved a few days ago to Namimori it was hard for her to leave her old school, friends and home. But she had to, there was no other choice. She had to keep searching for her father no matter what.

This was going to be her second year of high school. That's how they named the schools for kids her age. This was going to be her second year, and just her luck to be late on her first day of all things!

What a good first impression she was going to make right?

She ran up a hill filled with rows of cherry blossom trees, she really loved this season. How the petals fall, the soft breeze brushing against her face. It felt so peaceful.

"Almost *pant*...There!" she was running so fast she bumped into someone, for her everything went in slow motion. She just saw a blur of blue. By instinct she grabbed onto the stranger for balance but she lost it and fell on her back.

"That hurt..." she whispered

She felt a weigh on top of her and when she opened her eyes she met a blue eye and red eye.

The young man looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

She blushed when she saw the position they where in. him on top of her with his hands on the sides of her head and their legs tangled. She looked up once again at his eyes. Bad mistake, as soon as she did she couldn't look away. Her heart pounded and her body just froze. She wanted to breathe but for some reason she couldn't exhale and her mind went blank. She finally pulled herself together and quickly got up. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized and bowed her head.

"No it was my fault I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't looking." He said smirking.

Haru leaned down to pick up her bag and saw her stuff scattered all over the place.

She sighed "I'm so late now"

Hahi! What was I thinking just now! That was so embarrassing! I was just staring at him that was rude of me, sure he's handsome but...She jumped a little when she saw the young man leaned down next to her and helped her pick up her things. "You must be a new student."

"Yes, actually this is my first day." they both stood up and he handed her stuff. Gosh her heart was still a bit fuzzy and she felt lightheaded after what happened but whatever, he was just a guy and no need to make a big deal about it right? With that she dismissed it.

"Thank you... Um." She began saying but it was finished by the young man.

"Mukuro Rokudo" he extended his hand and smirked.

She took it and introduced herself. "Miura Haru" smiled back at him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes each in their own thoughts. The wind blowing against them as cherry blossoms fell around them.

Mukuro was surprised at Haru. Usually if a girl saw him it was one of two, they either squealed like fan girls or ran off scared like he was some demon. Okay maybe the second part was true but still…

_This girl…_he had a feeling she wasn't like all the others, there was something about her. But he couldn't figure out what it was.

Haru took a good look; he was wearing Namimori's boy's uniform. A white collar shirt with the first three buttons undone, a black coat unbuttoned and black pants. He had blue long hair, bangs around his face and his hair was tied into a pony tail.

_Hahi? What isn't he supposed to be in school? Maybe he's late too. No, he was walking in the opposite direction. _Haru sweat dropped _is...is he a delinquent_...

_But...he's seems so nice he can't possibly be right?_ And

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice she was still holding his hand! She quickly let go of it and she was about to apologize again when she heard screams. She turned around and saw men running towards them.

"Mukuro You coward come back and fight!" One of them shouted.

Mukuro grunted but then smiled "they never learn do they..." a good fighting in the morning might be good.

He looked at Haru and smirked. Forget fighting he felt like tormenting the girl. This might be fun.

Hahi? She smiled nervously. She really dint like where this was going. Now that she thought about it, he had a creepy smile. She was starting to back away from him when she felt his hand on her wrist. Before Haru knew he ran dragging her along.

_What in the world is going on! What did I get myself into Waa! Poor Haru was starting to cry mentally._ "Rokudo san! What are you doing?"

"Ill explain later just run" he said.

They ran and she was being dragged around the school campus or at least she hoped it was, this school had so many trees it was like the wilderness.

Haru was tired of running. _I don't think I can take it anymore! _

_Mukuro saw the girl, she looked about ready to faint, oh well guess his fun had to end._

Finally, after what for her seemed like forever of running, Mukuro came to a stop. Maybe bringing her wasn't such a good idea he just got her involved at the cost of his own amusement. Stuna was going to be upset if he found out, not that he really cared but still.

Haru sighed and just let herself fall on the grass, she took a deep breath and her face got serious.

"Care to explain now mister" she said.

_Okay this girl is definitely different._

* * *

**_So how was it?Please leave a review I'll really appreciate it!_**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Part 2

**_Please enjoy!_**

**_I don't own KHR sadly.._**

**_*Narration_**

_*Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day part 2**

**Recap:**

"_Care to explain now mister"  
Okay this girl was definitely different._

No girl had ever confronted him before, and of course he didn't have to tell her anything. It was none of her business.

_But, it can't hurt to tell her_. Beside that point, everyone in Namimori knew it, wasn't anything new. She'd find out anyway.

With a sigh he sat in front of her in the grass, one knee up and his elbow resting on it.

"I can't tell you all the details but ill tell you this… they where sent by a man named Byakuran, he's the leader of their gang. The Millefiore, You'll be seen them around often... Just be careful..." his face hardened a little.

Haru felt like shed heard that name before, she started feeling tense at his stare on her and at what he said next. "And... don't go out late at night. This town is more dangerous than it seems." his face was serious.

Haru looked at him still wondering. "w...what do you mean?" she meant for her voice to sound normal, but instead she stuttered.

Mukuro was telling her more than she should know. It wouldn't be good to say anything else_. It won't be good for either of us if she gets more involved_. He stood up slowly."that's all I can say."

His smirk returned and he offered his hand to help her up so Haru took it. "Thanks" Haru grabbed her bag and stood up; she patted her skirt to get the dirt off. "We should get going now, we're late." she heard Mukuro Say as he chuckled.

"huh?" Haru was lost in her own little world of questions"Hahi? Oh yeah..."

He sweat dropped. _this girl is really Dense._ -.-

"...Wait, what! I forgot!" she was about to take off but realized she had no clue where they were. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at her clumsiness. "What?" her face heating up with embarrassment. "Follow me" he said and started walking, she followed after him.

Their walk back was quiet. The silence was killing her! But if she said something out of nowhere it would just be awkward, since she dint know him. And besides, what would she say? She watched him from the corner of her eye.

_I wonder what grade he's in. Should I ask? No that would be weird we just met... Arrhh! I don't know! What should I say? _

Mukuro watched her from the corner of his eye. She was making funny faces. "is something the matter?" he quirked an eye brow. Haru blushed "n...nothing just talking to myself ha-ha!" She hung her head. Way to go haru! He probably thinks you're a weirdo now!

* * *

They finally made it to the gate and entered the school building "I guess this is it..." Haru turned to look at him.

"I believe so, I apologize for the trouble earlier Haru.

Yeah right. He thought. he just wanted to torture her for fun.

"If there's any way I can make it up to you, feel free to say so." with a wave he started walking away.

"Hahi...Actually..." she started.

Mukuro turned around in wonder.

"I need help finding the office he he" she giggled nervously.

He grinned at her "sure."

They walked to the office together.

When they got there Mukuro leaned next to the entrance door frame." might as well take you to your class too right? After all it's my fault you're late."

Haru nodded and smiled "yes, thank you Rokudo san!" she made her way inside the office.

She looked around and saw a man sitting in a desk, he was stamping some papers. The man was wearing a suit and had glasses on. His hair was black and short that had a bald spot on the top of his head, it only had a few strands covering it as if to hide it. He looked about on his sixties. She saw a wooden name tag on the desk with the name Ishida Sano. Under the name, in small letters it read "student counselor".

"Excuse me sir... My name is Miura Haru; I came to pick up my schedule."

The old man just grumbled in irritation." new student?"

"Yes sir" she responded.

"And why were you late!" he shouted at her. Haru was startled "well... I" she was interrupted by the old man once again.

"This school is a privilege; we don't need students like you being late on the first day! And we especially, don't need irresponsible girls here! You should

grateful we are letting you women attend school!"

* * *

Mukuro was on the hallway leaning against the wall waiting for Haru. He was deep in thought. He dint know why he was being so considerate of her, it surprised him how she'd just smiled at him. She din't fan girl over him or ran off.

But it's not her attitude that bothers him. _She seems different. Something's going on._

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard shouting, he sighed. _That old fart again... If he hates kids why does he even work here...?_

* * *

Haru flinched "I'm sorry sir I"

"I don't need false excuses. Girl do you take me for a fool!

"She was with me" she heard someone say.

When she turned to look, she saw Mukuro walking towards her.

"R...Ro...Rokudo san! Well g...good morning how are you today? Is there s...something I can help you with?" the old man stuttered and smiled nervously.

_What just happened? Why does he look scared...? Just a few seconds ago he was screaming at me... But now...when he saw Rokudo san..._

She looked at Mukuro;  
the atmosphere around him now seemed cold. A chill went up her spine and the hairs on her arms stood up. Hahi? What's going on? _His smile, that creepy smile of his and the look on his eyes scared her a bit._

"I said, she was with me, Now, I believe you where about to hand her the schedule? You wouldn't want her to be more late than she already is would you?

The old man went through a pile of papers, "o...of course not." he searched frantically. And some of the papers fell to the floor.

"He...here you go M...Miura san... we...welcome to n...amimori high school." he handed Haru her schedule with trembling hands.

"Thank you sir." When Haru and Mukuro walked out of the office the old man fainted.

Haru and Mukuro stood in a hallway.  
She looked down at her schedule. She had five classes. _Hm... First period Geometry in..._ "Class H23." Oh man what a bummer she's not so good with math so early in the morning.

"Class H23 huh... That's upstairs." he said in a low voice. "Rokudo san... You don't have to walk me I'll be fine." she said.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." he said smiling as he now climbed the stairs along with Haru. She walked behind him just about an inch so that he'd lead the way. "Haru you do know how the schedule here woks right?" he should just tell her, it was annoying when new students wondered around like lost little lambs.

Haru hung her head and a black depressing aura appeared around her. "I forgot to ask..." she grunted. He glanced at her.

"I'll explain then. On Mondays we have all classes so the rest of the week we have three classes only, Tuesdays and Thursdays are classes one, three and five. Wednesdays and Fridays are two, four and six. They finished climbing the stairs and came to a stop next to a door.

"Ah... I see. So since today is Thursday I have classes 1, 3 and 5 right? She asked obviously looking at her schedule.

"Correct. Well... here's your class. Good luck Haru." with that he left.

Haru sigh mentally and took a deep breath. "Here I go."

She opened the door and walked in slowly. Everyone in the classroom turned towards her when they heard the door open. The teacher was writing on the board and turned as well. "Miura San?" Haru nodded.

"I'm lal Mirch your Geometry teacher, you may call me lal. Lal Mirch then turned to the students.

"Everyone this is Haru Miura, please treat her well." she then scanned the room and turned towards Haru.

"Miura San you may seat there." she pointed to a wooden desk of two next to a window in the back of the room. There was an empty seat but in the other sat a boy he was looking out the window ignoring everything that was going on.

When the students saw where the teacher was pointing, some started whispering while others gasped. One of the boys turned from his desk and whispered to the boy behind him. "She's a goner, if I were her I'd throw myself out the window".

As Haru made her way towards her seat some girls glared at her like daggers. Hahi! _It's like they're eating me with their eyes!_ Haru sweat dropped. "Why does she get to sit next to him it's not fair" One girl said and the other girls around her nodded in agreement.

She sat next to the boy, he had messy brown hair that stood up but she couldn't see his face because he was still turned away from her.

"Um... Hello" Haru said with a nervous smile. The boy turned to face her. She now saw he had light brown eyes. He nodded, then turned back to look out the window signing mentally great another fan girl.

Hahi! _What's up with him? Ignoring me like that how rude! She poked his arm with her index finger and said angrily "when someone says hello you say hello back! Don't you have any manners? Unless you can't speak." The boy's eyes widened but then he smiled. She actually scolded him thank god he wouldn't have to put up with a girl that was all over him for the rest of the year. Finally a Normal seat mate._

The girls in the classroom made protest like, "how dare she talk to him" or "that little witch". Haru just decide to ignore them although it did bother her.

"Alright, settle down" lal Mirch preceded teaching and wrote three problems on the chalk board. "Inoue, Hamada...and...Sawada, please come up and answer the questions on the board." _sawada huh..._

She watched the sawada boy get up and go to the board. It dint really take him long to solve the problem with ease. And so he was back quickly. She watched the other two students struggle with the questions. After a while they returned to their seats. The rest of the class was taking notes only, which was pretty boring. The bell rang and haru headed to her next class.

* * *

_Hm...Biology...classroom C1_...she was thoughtful for a moment as if she knew were it was and then hung her head. _I have no idea where that is! Let's see then... If I'm in the H building then..._

She was making a turn to go down the stairs and felt someone hit against her shoulder. With force she bounced forward and started falling. _I'm going to die!_ she shut her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Huh? she then felt something around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head only to meet a pair of black eyes. she looked down and a boy's arm was snaked around her waist, her body was pressed against his. She blushed and looked at him, he was tall with short grey spiky hair. Haru just stood there dumbfounded.

She really has to watch where she's going, it's the second time!

* * *

**_well, I hope you all enjoyed it._**

**_who could the stranger be?...dun dun dun.._**

**_to Be continued._**

**_Please review!_**

**_:)_**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day Part 3

**_I'm Sorry I took a long time to update! I've just been bussy with school and homework! Ghrr! Senior year sucks!_**

**_Anyway, Thanks for the reviews guys, it gave me the strength to update._**

**Reviews:**

**Yuzuru-**

**silvermoon-**

**_Yes! He is! And i also think he can be cool! you know, like when he's in HDWM. Thank you for the reviews._**

* * *

**When there's something strange in the neighborhood, who you gonna call? Ghost Busters! _haha sorry, this song is in my head ever since i watched it in my Art of film class. Sorry it was a random moment..._**

**_On with the story,_**

**I don't own KHR. If i did i'd make them sing the Ghost Busters theme song.**

**_*Narration_**

_*Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Day Part 3**

**Recap:**

_She looked down and the boy's arm was snaked around her waist, her body was pressed against his. She blushed and looked at him, he was tall with short grey spiky hair. Haru just stood there dumbfounded. _

_She really has to watch where she's going, it's the second time!_

"caught you just in time to the extreme." He sigh of relief and let Haru go.

Once Haru regained her composure she started to apologize" I'm sorry, I dint see where I was going." Her face was still scarlet red, she could still feel of his arm even though it wasn't there.

"It's alright, just be extremely careful next time." he gave her a small smile and resumed his destination.

"Excuse me, where is classroom C1?" she said a little embarrassed. Being the new student was no joke. _This will be a long day_…

"hm.." He turned "I'm going that way. My class is next door, why don't you come with me?" he grinned a little. She seemed like an extremly nice girl so why not help her?

Haru smiled widely and followed after him. "Hahi! Thanks so much!"

he led her through a hallway which was really weird because it was empty, there was no light and the hallway was a dead end. In the corner to the left there was what seemed to be a window or at least it used to be, Instead of glass it had wood planks, it looked like the wood had been hammered there.

The grey haired boy walked to the window and moved one of the wood planks to the side. He threw them onto the floor landing with a loud _clack_. She looked and could see trees outside. _Hah_i? i_s...is...is he planning to do something to me!_ She started to panic.

The grey haired boy turned to her "You go through here first."

She stepped back away from him a little.

He noticed she seemed alert "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, this is just an extreme short cut."

She took a hesitant step towards him. " Hahi? But, won't we get in trouble for going outside?" _Extreme shortcut? now that i notice, he seems to like that word alot._

Not as long as you say something" he replied. " _Hahi? What's that?she must like that word to the extreme._

They both sweatdroped unknown to them that they where both thinking something among the same lines.

"Well...okay, but at least tell me your name" she put a hand over her mouth and cried anime tears. "If I'm going to die I want to know the name of my killer..."

The boy chuckled "Sasagawa Ryohei, what's yours? I want to know the name of the girl I'm going to kill."

Haru just started crying more.

"I was joking!" he raised his palms and sweat dropped.

Haru regained her composure and smiled. "Miura Haru, Sasagawa San, will you go first please?"

His left eye twiched._ That was an extremly quick recovery! _"Alright." He walked toward the window and easily passed through the window.

Once he was outside Haru walked towards the window and stood in front of it for a few seconds. Hesitantly she started going through it. She grabbed her skirt so it wouldn't go up.

_Here I go_. She swiftly jumped to the other side and landed safely.

When she tried to take a look where she was now, sunlight hurt her eyes so she squint them a little but when her eyes finally adjusted to the light she couldn't believe her eyes. There before her was a scene that looked like it was taken out of a painting. It was an opened area surrounded by trees, with the richest color of green grass that looked soft like velvet. There were flower beds with various sizes and colors. The roses, jasmine and marigold filled the air with their sweet fragrance.

In the center, there was what looked like an old fountain. On the fountain's center it had an angel with her eyes closed and her hands together as if she was praying. The fountain did not have water and there were cracks in some places but, it made the place look all the more breath taking. By the fountain there was an old stone bench as well. The faint rays of sunlight filled the place, it made it look like it sparkled and it made the place seem so alive. It reminded her of a tragic love story were two lovers who had forbidden love could come here to meet.

_Hahi..It looks like a place were lovers would meet._ Haru stood there gaping. _Am I dreaming?_ "

"It's...so beautiful." She whispered.

Ryohei turned to her with soft expression."Yeah" he replied softly.

He liked this place because no one was around so he could relax here, and no one would disturb him. He came here sometimes when he didn't want to go to class. Haru dint seem like the type to gossip so he guessed it was okay to show her this route.

With a firm voice he said, "Don't tell anyone about this extreme place alright?"  
"Sure" she replied still admiring the view.

"Now, let's get moving." he headed past the fountain to the other side of the clearing. He stopped when he notice she wasn't there.

"You staying?" he smiled a little. Haru jumped at the sound of his voice. "Coming!" and ran after him.

* * *

Haru and Ryohei now stood in a hallway in front of their classrooms.

"You were right Sasagawa San! It was a short cut! To think we'd make it in time all the way to the end of the school building!"

Ryohei laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, and we have ten minutes to spare, its break. If we'd taken the long extreme way we'd barely have gotten here in time." he said, leaning against the wall.

"Hahi, it's break?" she leaned against her class room's door frame and closed her eyes. "I guess then I can relax a little."

Ryohei Looked at her. S_he looks so innocent. She made a mistake coming to this town. She will only be in danger like the towns people. _

*Ding dong* the bell finally rang and the hallway started to crowd.

"Thank you for your help Ryohei San"  
"Yeah, bye. take care to the extreme" he gave her a small smile and she returned it. with that they both walked back to their classes.

_I wonder if that's a habit of his?_

* * *

In biology she just had to take notes, they were studying the cell theory.

_maybe I should be a scientist_.

To her it was really interesting. Or at least it was in the beggining. Shed soon find out.

* * *

The bell finally rang.

_Finally lunch time! Ah my brain hurts!_ I don't think I want to be a scientist anymore.

She moaned got up and stretched. Good just one more class and she could go home.

She walked out the class and headed for an exit that was near. When she was out she looked for a place to sit but most of the kids had taken the benches. She looked around and headed towards a tree.

_This will do._ She checked if the grass was wet, when she confirmed it was dry she sat under the tree and took out her bento. It was simple just some rice balls and sushi.

While eating she was thinking. She hadn't made any friends, but the again she din't come here to make friends.

_That's right, I can't give up! And I have to study hard too, to make father proud!_

* * *

Lunch was finally over so she headed to her next class.

History class D4. A_h, I remember where it is._ Earlier, she had passed it when she was with Ryohei.

She got to class._ Hahi! This class had to be the most boring one!_ There were some kids sleeping, The teacher was an old man and he wasn't even teaching! he just talked about how in his times this and that.

Finally the bell rang. "If I would of being there a few seconds more I think I would have gone insane!"

_I can finally go home!_ She got out into the hallway and made her way to the front gate. She let out a sigh of relief.

"This was the longest day of my life" she breathed in and made her way home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**Please Review,**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: In The Dead Of Night

**_I am so sorry i haven't updated in a long time but i had no internet wich was killing me cus i wanted to finish a drama. Also i've had tons of homework (That my evil english teacher gives EVEN during break!) so i spend my thanksgiving doing homework and to add more agony i even spend MY BIRTHDAY DOING ENGLISH HOMEWORK! (nov.24) BUT i got a PUPPY for my B DAY! YEAH! but man that teacher is pure evil i tell you. T.T so yeah life in general. and i have saturday school tomorrow (What a drag! but it's because im late everyday so i guess i deserve it.) anyway Thank you for all the people that review it cheered me up and i spend the little spare time i had writing._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_***Narration**_

*****_Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: In The Dead Of Night**

**Recap:**

_She got out of the hallway and made her way to the front gate. She let out a sigh of relief. "This was the longest day of my life." she breathed in and made her way home._

Haru walked down a dirt road. She could see her house and others in the distance. It wasn't too far away from school and it was a good place to live since it's between the town and suburbs. Haru stopped in a wooden bridge and leaned on the railing. She looked down. _Hahi?_ _There's a river bank..I guess I dint notice it before since I was in a hurry._

The sound of the water was really soothing. She could see little fish swimming in the Crystal clear water. Slowly she climbed down the little hill and sat down underneath the bridge and stared at the flowing water. The sparkling water looked so refreshing she felt like dipping her feet in the stream. "I'll rest a little." with that she put her bag on the grass and laid her head on it. Her eyes closed slowly and she started to fall asleep until she heard voices. Alarmed she made her way slowly and silently behind some bushes and peaked through the craks of the bridge. She saw six guys walking in the bridge

"Ryohei, I told you to stop skipping classes." one voice said in a serious tone.

"I can't help it, the old man sleeps through the class to the extreme anyway." the other responded in a defensive tone raising a hand.

"Hahaha I sleep in my class too." another laughed playfully.

Everyone sweat dropped, even Haru. Wait aren't they... Yes she recognized three of them. Rokudo, Sasagawa and.. Sawada San! They where going in the same direction that she was going earlier but when they reached a path of two ways, one that went straight and the other to the right toward hills, they took the right path. Haru dint know why but she felt relieved. She lived in the path that went straight. She waited until they where out of sight then stood up and made her way home. She was Halfway through but she felt like someone was following her so she started walking faster.

_Almost there!_ She saw her house but she couldn't shake the feeling someone was still watching her. Scared she started running until she was finally home. Quickly she slammed the door and secured it. She plopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Someone was following I'm sure_... but she dismissed the idea. _It's just my imagination. I'm tired, that's all._ Her eyelids felt heavy. Slowly they started to close until she fell asleep.

* * *

Haru opened her eyes, she was still sleepy. She hadn't notice when she fell asleep. And with her uniform still on! Slowly she got out of bed and headed towards her drawer. She took out a simple haori; the upper part was white and the lower grey. She had something important to do.

_I have to go look for father tonight. From what I heard he was seen somewhere around town_. She changed into her haori and tied her hair into a high ponytail._ If I'm heading out I'll have to look like a boy, it would be dangerous for a girl._

She paused and looked towards the drawer next to her bed and walked towards it. She opened it only to reveal a katana. (Sword) it was given to her by her father. He once told her it had been passed down the Miura family.

She remembered clearly what her father said although she was five at the time_. "Haru this sword has been passed down the Miura family for generations_. _It's a reminder of the powerful clan we once were."_

It was precious to her, not because of its value, but because it was the only thing she had to remember her father. She adjusted the katana on her waist and looked in the mirror.

Hahi! I do look kind off like a boy! She gasped at her reflection.

She made her way towards the door, very slowly she opened the door, peeked outside and got out quickly. As she headed towards town Mukuro's words echoed in her head. "_And...Don't go out late at night. This town is more dangerous than it seems." _She was a little scared but she shook her head dismissed it. _It'll be okay as long as I'm careful._

* * *

She was already in town but it was unusually empty. She walked in a straight road with rows of houses to the sides, but she noticed they were all abandoned. It was so silent; she could hear her foot steps on the dirt path. It was really dark only the moonlight lit her way.

A cool gust of air blew and gave her chills. _It's a cold night. I should have brought something to cover my self._

She was turning a corner when she heard men talking, but it was too late, they had already seen her. She stood frozen, two men stood there with angry looks directed at her. One had long hair and the other had it tied in a bun.

She took a small step back ready to run when one of the men then shouted. "Get her!"

She turned and ran off, she dint know where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away. _I won't make it! What should I do!_ Her lungs where starting to hurt from running. It felt like they where on fire and her breath was being sucked out of her.

"Stop right there brat!" one shouted.

She could hear their running behind; they were starting to catch up to her. She kept running, but she could feel her strength leaving._ I don't think I can take it anymore! _

With all the strength she had left, she ran as fast as she could. She heard their running fading. She came to a halt. Panting she looked around.

_Dead end. _She checked to her left and then right. There she saw old big houses with the roofs falling. She heard the men's footsteps getting closer quickly. She looked around and saw a big wooden barrel. She ran to it and hid behind, it was her only option.

"Dam it! Where'd he go!" the long haired man looked around but saw nothing.

"He's a quick little devil" his companion replied.

"He couldn't have gone far, find him!" the long haired man then drew his sword and headed toward where Haru was. Haru heard the sound of his sword being drawn. Her pursuer's footsteps where becoming louder, his footsteps getting closer and closer... slowly. She put her hand on her Katana's handle ready to pull it out if necessary. She now saw his shadow; the moonlight reflected it on the wall in front of her... He was about to see her when she heard a scream.

"Yoichi!.. You bastard!" she saw his shadow go back. Suddenly she heard a chilling laughs that screeched and the sound of swords clashing.

_What? _Slowly she peaked to see and saw human like creatures with white hair, glowing red eyes and insane smiles plastered on their faces. She watched in fear as the man fought them. The man swigged his sword toward the creatures mouth but it caught it between its teeth, he bit it and the sword broke in half.

"What!" the man said wide eyed.

He took out another sword, swigged it and made a wound on one of the creature's chest, but it kept moving.

"What the he'll are they!" the man said frightened.

Haru then saw the man being slit by the creature blood splattering everywhere. She started shaking so she shut her eyes tight and embraced herself. She opened her eyes again only to see the mans dead body land in front of her. The creatures laughed insanely. As it neared her, her breathing was becoming heavier and ragged, because of the cold she could see the fog her breathing made. She clammed her mouth with her hand. The creature now stood in front of her, looking at her with glowing red eyes and a smile with drool falling off. Haru stood shaking really hard. She wanted to scream, to say anything but her voice wouldn't come out. The monster screamed and swigged his sword towards Haru's head.

Haru shut her eyes and put her hands up covering her face. "Nooooooooo!" she screamed.

The monster's sword was about to make contact with her head when suddenly a sword went through his stomach. She opened her eyes slowly. The sword that had gone through the monster's stomach belonged to a black haired boy with short hair, he wore a black haori. He took the sword out of the creature and when it collapsed. The black haired boy then put the sword back in its sheath and turned around his back facing her. A silver haired boy appeared and complained.

"Man that sucks! I was going to kill them myself." he grunted and continued. " Hibari, you only work efficiently at times like this."

" I only did my job." The raven haired man replied nonchalantly.

The silver haired boy walked up to Haru and looked down at her and smirked. His jade colored eyes shined in the moonlight and his hair swayed with the wind. Haru stood there shocked from all the events earlier. The sound of a blade been drawn out woke her from her trance. She turned only to meet the point of a sword.

"Listen up!" she heard someone say. Her eyes widened and her body froze. Slowly she looked up at the swords owner. She couldn't see His face because it was shaded.

"Don't try to run. Your dead if you dare show me your back." she was so scared and everything seemed to spin around her. Before fainting she saw who it was.

_Rokudo San…_

**_His flowing blue hair made me catch my breath. The leaves falling down shone in the moonlight. They looked like cherry blossoms in the wind._**

* * *

**How was it? i hope you guys liked it! i tryed making it as long as i could and left it in a clifhanger. (Please don't throw rocks at me! T.T) I Kinda used some of the story but I needed it for this chapter, youll see why.**

**Please review!**

**remember it makes me update sooner!**

**Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5:Held Captive And Unexpected Me

_**I am SO SORRY i haven't updated in FOREVER! Well I've been so busy with school and Adult school (Had to make up a class i failed during freshman year) Serving in house detention, luckily i only did it a few times because the supervision guy helped me, he was "like you again? why are you here this time?" lol arh! then Exit Interviews and finals! And Martial arts Shesh! i have a full schedule. Im so happy though im almost graduatin! yeah! i mean No! T.T i wont he to see my best friend anymore because shes going on the military T.T**_

_**Anyway thanks so much for the reviews you guys, i re posted previews chapters, theyre the same except now they are more IN charater.**_

_**I apologize for the spelling in advance.**_

* * *

**Vicki27-Muchas grasias amiga por dejar un review en casi todos los capitulos! grasias por tener paciencia, espero que te guste! :)**

**princeZZice- I will Thank you for giving my story a chance. :)**

**Cristinne- Thank you for reading! yeah, unfortunately there are many spelling errors and its KILLING me but i dont have Microsoft word i actually write the chapters on my I pod LOL. I hope you don't mind and continue reading. Yes! i dint updated for months, i had the chapter writen since 4 monhs ago but i hant had time to post. Thanks. :)**

* * *

**Sleeping With The Moon **

**Chapter 5: Held Captive And Unexpected Meetings**

**Recap**:

_His flowing blue hair made me catch my breath. The leaves falling down shone in the moonlight. They looked like cherry blossoms in the wind._

_Rokudo San..._

With a thud Haru fell to the ground.

"My job is done. There's no reason for me to stay here." Hibari said and walked away.

"What a weakling." The silver head stood next to Haru, he drew his sword and pointed it at Harus neck.

"Gokudera, that's not necessary, We should take him with us."Mukuro stoped gokudera from what he was about to do.

"Who put you in charge?" he said angrily. His eyes then got shadowed. "He saw everything. We should just kill him, no one will miss the runt anyway."

"Gokudera,you know we can't do that. Sawada will get upset."He said Irritated. If they killed the boy he woulnt hear the end of it, Tsunas speeches about not killing and protecting.

"Fine, whatever." He murmured.

Haru stired awake. She was faced down, Her body felt sore and for some reason her wrists felt numb. She opened her eyes but dint recognize her surroundings. Her head was pounding but still, she tryed to remember what happened._"Don't try to run. Your dead if you dare show me your back."_

"Hahi! that's right! With a jolt she tried to get up only to fail. That's when she noticed her hands were Tied behind her back and a cloth covered her mouth. I need to get away! She Struggled against the ropes but dint succeed.

"Ah, you've woken up." in the doorway a young man with one eye closed stood smiling.

He made his way to her and leaned down, took off her gag and started loosening Harus ropes. "I'm sorry, your wrists must hurt. my, my,that stupidera, he's so rough sometimes."

When her ropes were loosened she felt a tingling feeling and slowly she could feel her hands again. "thank you sir." they both stood up.

"My name is Lambo." he smiled.

"I'm Miura Haru." She bowed and returned the smile.

"Follow me, Vongola and the others need to talk to you. My, my, meetings are boring. He yawned.

_Hahi? Vongola?_ Haru followed lambo, she dint try to escape because he had been nice to her. She looked up at the sky. It was dark but it looked like it was about to be sunset. _I feel like I'm forgetting something..._

Lambo stopped in front of shogi doors and opened went in and Haru followed after him. inside were six young men sitting. Once again, she only recognized three of them. And the two from last , Sawada and Rokudo. The silver haired and the black haired. The only one she had not seen yet was a young man with short black hair and light brown eyes. Lambo sat next to the brown eyed boy and he motioned for Haru to sit next to him.

"Yo! Lambo good morning." The brown eyed boy smiled widely.

"Good morning Yamamoto San" He answered lazily.

"Haru San, well start soon, were just waiting for Reborn."

_Reborn?_ She thought. _Can it be the same one that_..

Haru! Her thoughts were interrupted by Rhyohei who screamed and stood up pointing at her.

Everyone in the room got startled by him and some death glares could be sensed.

Hahi? Did he recognize me! Her heart rate increased and she started feeling light headed. If she got found out, what would she do? What if they turned out to be assassins?

"You..you" He stared intently at her.

Everyone in the room looked between him and Haru.

"You know him Sempai?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh? no I was going to say he has an extremely girly name."

Hibari's left brow twitched,

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Mukuro dint looked surprised at all he just smirked.

As for lambo, he fell flat faced on the floor, started snoring and drooling on the mat.

Yamamoto just laughed.

"Che. Idiot." Gokudera murmured annoyed at Rhyohe's lack of brains.

"But i extremely think i know someone with that name. But who?.. i cant remember." He mumbled. Haru dint know if to be relieved or shocked.

"I'm sorry to have kept everyone waiting." A baby wearing a haori like the rest, appeared in the doorway.

_"Hahi! A baby! He's so cute! I want to hug him! Stop! I can't! I'm supposed to be a boy! But he's just so adorable! No... I can't.. give in!"_ Haru finally won her inner struggle with reason.

"Hibari, what's the situation?"The baby asked the boy.

"Some of the failed..guardians were prowling the area, they were disposed of, but she saw them."

"I see, you may leave Hibari."

Hibari stood up but then stopped at the door. "If any of you are late, youll be bitten to death." With that he vanished to wherever he was going.

"Tenth, I say we kill him." Gokudera said.

"No! Please I dint see anything!" Haru said starting to panic. She looked at stuna with a pleading look on her face.

"Gokudera might be right, maybe we should kill him. he might be a spy for Milfiore." Mukuro said smirking.

Haru coulnt believe it. She was going to die at this rate. And where did the kind hearted boy that helped her go? He was like a different person.

"That's enough guys." Tsuna spoke up.

"Gokudera kun, You should know we don't do that. Mukuro, I don't think this is time to joke."

The baby who had been standing the whole time walked up to haru and sat infront of her. "Why don't you tell us what you were doing? There must be a reason for a young girl to be disguised as a boy.

Tsuna nodded then his eyes widened "Eh!"

"WHAT! He's a she! Lambo said standing only to fall face flat on on the floor again. This time from shock.

"She's a chick?" Rhyohei and Yamamoto screamed at the same time.

"Idiots, don't tell me you just noticed, it's so obvious."

Gokudera said in 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"But we don't have any proof." Mukuro said and his smiled widened.

"Hahi! Wha..what do you mean?..she had a good idea where he was headed.

"Maybe we should have her strip." He said chuckling.

"No..no way! That is not appropriate!" Tsuna said blushing.

Reborn looked at Tsuna." Tsuna calm down, he was teasing you."

Tsuna cleared his throat, his face still a little red. "Haru please tell us everything."

She nodded. " I am Miura Haru. My father is keisuke Miura (a/n: since we don't know his real name XD) He is a math professor but before that, he was a doctor so one day too months ago, he got a letter saying that one of his old friends was stricken with a disease. He was an important friend of My father, so he told me he was leaving for a while, that he was going to try and find a cure for his illness.

**_"_**_Dad, can't I go with you?" Haru asked a little worried that her father was leaving all alone._  
_"It's too dangerous out there. Haru, just be a good girl while I'm gone okay? I promise I'll write to you as soon as I get there." He gave Haru a kiss on the forehead and turned to leave. "okay dad." her eyes set downcast._

"And that was the last time I saw him. After that I received a letter from him two weeks latter. It said that he arrived safe and that if I ever needed help ,to see someone named Reborn here in Nanimori. But That was The only and last time he wrote to me. I waited and waited but four months passed.. And still..nothing. Her eyes were starting to water but she shook the feeling of crying off and put on a determined look.

"That's why I came here to look for any clues that might help me find him. And to look for the person Reborn he told me about."

"So you really are keisuke's daughter." Reborn stood up.

"Haru I'm Reborn, why don't you stay here with us, we ourselves have been looking for keisuke, we need his assistance. In the meantime well protect you."

_So hes Reborn?_ she dint know what to say. Should she stay? Maybe it would be easier to find her father since reborn was here, besides, she woulnt have to dress up like this or be on the run all the time. It was pretty tiring.

"I accept Reborn San, thank you so much for you hospitality, I don't want to be a freeloader at least, is it okay to do the housework?"

"Yes that would be fine Haru."

"Hey, we should be getting extremely ready! It's almost time for school!" Rhyohei screamed at the top off his lungs.

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head,"hahaha I almost forgot! Hibari won't be happy if were late."

"Hahi! I forgot about that!"

Lambo lift up his head from the floor and called Haru lazily

"Haru San"

She was into panic mode mumbling nonsense so she dint hear her name being called.

"Haru San!" lambo yelled.

"Hahi?" she looked at Lambo. He was extending a bag.

"I went to pick it up earlier,my my, I had to wake up earlier.

Haru took the bag and opened it. Inside was her uniform, and a bra...and some underwear. She smiled.

"Oh thank you...Hahi?" _Wait._. Her face reddened and her eyes widened. This could only mean one thing. She could just imagine that pervert roaming through her clothes. she wasn't about to let him get away with it. "you pervert!" she went behind Lambo, put her arms around his waist, her hands clasped and threw poor lambo over her.

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths hung open. "Wow what a beautiful bridge!" Rhyohei said.

Gokudera Just walked out of the room. He'd had enough of those idiots and he wasn't about to be late because they were fooling around.

Mukuro smirked amused by Harus actions, she really was something else.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

Haru stood embarrassed. "You..you beast!" she pointed down at Lambo."

Haru San, he was just send by Reborn San to get you some clothes." Yamamoto said and chuckled

She looked at him. "Is that why.."

he nodded.

"I guess I did over do it, I'm so sorry lambo San!" She bowed, but he couldn't see or hear her because he was knocked out once again.

"Mommy!..."

* * *

Haru came out out of the bathroom changed on her uniform._ Phew what a weird morning_. She walked in the room she was in earlier. Tsuna, Mukuro, Rhyohei and Yamamoto were wearing their uniform as well and ready to go. When they saw her come in most of them recognized her. Mukuro remembered her from that day she fell on him. Rhyohei saw she was the one he showed his ditching spot to. And Tsuna because she was his class and seat mate.

"I'm ready!" Haru smiled at them interrupting their reverie.

Tsuna stepped toward her."Right, let's get going then." He smiled at her. The suns rays seeped trough some parts of the room. When he stepped forward the suns light hit him, it made his eyes look golden. and his hair looked blond. Haru blushed and smiled back at him.

"Okay."

* * *

How was it? Good, bad, boring? Please review and tell me what you think it really helps. All right I'll be putting up a poll soon so you guys can vote on what guy youd like to see Haru with. For now anyway because Another guy will appear soon. Muahahah!

guess who?

Thank you. :)


End file.
